Dangerous Life
by LivingXDeadXGirl
Summary: Goten is the new kid in school, Bulla is abused daily by her alcoholic father. Both have a secret that no one else knows. They both have one thing is common, they've fallen in love with each other. Will they be able too survive the twist and turns of fate
1. True Fear and My Cryptic Angel

**Well people, this is my first Bra/ Goten fic. Now, to get some things straight, Goten is a guardian angel, Bra is abused by her father, Trunks is alive and Gohan doesn't exist, and neither do the other Z warriors. Pan and Marron come in to the story in later chapters, so yeah, confusing but I promise it'll be good. **

**Oh and I will be calling her Bulla in this story.**

**Bulla: 14  
**

**Trunks: 21**

**Goten: 14  
**

**DISCLAIMER: To be blunt, I don't own shit :D Enjoy.**

**Oh, and I'm going to be at my aunts house without my laptop for a few days, so I will update on Friday.  
**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Bulla woke up to the sound of her alarm clock ringing in her ears. She lifted her arm out from under the covers, and threw the alarm clock on the floor. It made a few more pathetic attempts to ring and then died. Bulla opened her blue eyes and looked around her room. It was trashed but she couldn't remember why. She got out of bed, and yelped when she put pressure on her leg. That's when the memories of last night came flooding back to her.

'_Oh yeah, dad was drunk again last night. Schools gonna be a bitch today.' _She sighed, walked into her bathroom, turned the shower on, and got in. The warm water felt good on her bruises. After her shower she went to her closet and looked at her clothing choices. She finally decided on a black long sleeved shirt, black skinny jeans, and the necklace her brother gave her. She looked at the locket for a few more moments before turning it over. Written on the back was '_Love is with your brother.'_

A single tear slipped down Bulla's cheek. She missed her brother dearly. Shaking her head, she wiped the tear away, picked up her backpack and went down the hall, heading downstairs. She got to the bottom of the stairs and saw her father passed out on the couch, beer bottles surrounding him. She wrinkled her nose in disgust and left for school.

She arrived at Orange Star High, about ten minutes later, walking through the steel double doors and towards her locker. When she was pulling books out she noticed a boy standing across from her, putting books into his locker. He had dark shaggy black hair **( think of him at the end of DBZ during the tournament where he had to fight Buu.) **about six feet tall. His head was in his locker, so she couldn't see his eyes. He was wearing faded blue jeans, and a black muscle shirt. He turned around and looked at her with deep chocolate brown eyes, a soft smile on his face He looked like a cryptic angel. Their eyes met and she blushed.

"Hi." the angel boy said.

"Hi." Bulla replied shyly.

"I'm new here, would you mind showing me around?"

"Yeah, sure, my names Bulla."

"Goten." he smiled. Bulla smiled back shyly, noticing how easy it was to get lost in his eyes.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

'_Dende she's beautiful. Her hair reminds me of a waterfall, her eyes like an endless ocean, but they hide something, a dark secret.' _Goten thought to himself, while he walked to class, Bulla by his side. _'What could she be hiding?'_

And that's when he noticed her arm. Her sleeve had gone up just a bit, to reveal finger like bruises on her wrist. He stopped and grabbed her wrist gently, making her yelp, just like he thought she would. He pushed the sleeve of her shirt up to reveal more bruises.

"What happened to you?" Goten asked through gritted teeth. It took Bulla a minute to think.

"Nothing, I fell."

"No you didn't, those are finger shaped bruises, who hurt you?" he asked again. Bulla looked at the ground. He put his thumb and forefinger under her chin, lifting her head up. Her eyes were angry when they met his, but they also held sadness, and fear.

"Why don't you just leave me alone." she hissed, ripping herself out of his grip despite the pain, and running to her class, leaving Goten alone in the hallway.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

'_Stupid idiot.' _Bulla thought to herself, as she pulled her shirt sleeve down, tears starting to form in her crystal blue eyes. She stopped in the hallway to control her emotions and stop the tears from falling, before going into her homeroom. The teacher gave her a look, but didn't say anything as she took her usual seat in the back. A few moments later, Goten came in, handed the teacher a note, and took a seat in the only available chair, the one right next to her.

"Listen-" Goten whispered but was cut off.

"What part of leave me alone did you not understand, the leave me, or the alone?" she hissed quietly.

"I was only trying to help." he whispered in defense. Before Bulla could speak, the teacher called on Goten to answer a question, which he answered correctly as if he'd been paying attention all along.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Six hours later, the last bell of the day rang, and school was finally over. Bulla walked out of her class and started putting her un-needed books away, when Goten came up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around and frowned when she saw him.

"What the hell do you want?" she growled, getting irritated with him.

"A chance to apologize and explain." he said, looking her in the eyes. She agreed, realizing he wasn't going to stop bugging her until she gave him a chance to speak.

"Fine, what do you want?"

"Follow me, let's talk somewhere more private." he said, walking towards the door. Bulla was hesitant, but followed him, against her better judgment. Goten sat down and leaned back against one of the tree's in back of the school. Bulla kept a safe distance from him. He didn't seem to mind, or notice.

"Why did you have all those bruises on your arm?" he asked finally. Bulla got nervous and tugged on her sleeve.

"I told you, I fell."

"And I told you, those were finger shaped bruises, it looks like someone grabbed you hard." he replied, his gaze burning a hole through her own.

"I fell and someone grabbed my arm so I wouldn't hit the ground." Goten sighed and shook his head.

"Fine, don't tell me the truth. When you decide to tell I'll listen." he said, getting up and walking away. Bulla was too stunned to speak. She looked down at her watch and cursed, she was gonna be in big trouble if she wasn't home soon. She took off running as fast as she could, praying she would be home on time. She turned a few corners and her house came into view, unfortunately, so did her fathers car.

'_He's home early.' _She thought to herself, running even faster. She got to her front porch, and slowly and quietly, opened the front door, poking her head in and looking around. When the cost was clear, she went inside and closed the door. She had made it to the stairs when she felt someone yank her long blue hair, making her lose her balance and tumble down the stairs. She felt a stinging sensation on the left side of her face, and opened her eyes to see her father standing over her.

"Where the hell have you been, brat?" he slurred, the strong scent of alcohol burning Bullas's sensitive nose. She could easily tell he was drunk, which made her start to shake. The more intoxicated he was, the worse the beating.

"I was at school, dad." she said softly, earning a slap to the face.

"Shut the fuck up and go make dinner." he growled, throwing a beer bottle at her. She ducked just in time, the bottle missing her head by an inch, smashing into the wall behind her. Glass flew everywhere, most of which landed on her, cutting her skin. "And clean this mess up." he yelled from the living room. Bulla sighed and went into the kitchen, and started cooking her fathers food. When it was done, she brought it to him, and went to clean up the glass in the hallway. She gasped when she cut her wrist on a sharp edge of glass. Thinking quickly she ripped off a piece of her shirt, and tied it around her wrist, trying to stop the bleeding. She went to the bathroom as soon as the glass was cleaned up to take care of her wounds.

'_Where in the seven bloody hells is the first aid kit?' _she thought to herself, starting to panic. Finally she found it, and wrapped some gauze around her wrist, thanking every god that the bleeding had stopped. She leaned against the bathroom door, and slid down till she was sitting on the floor. She buried her head in between her knees and let a few tears slip down her cheeks. _'Why can't it go back to the way things used to be?'_

_~Flashback~_

"_Mommy, come look at the birdie, six year old Bulla yelled excitedly. Her mother smiled and scooped her up in her arms._

"_The birdie is very pretty, but we have to go home now." the blue haired woman said They started walking home when they saw a big black car come up the road, and slowing down. Bulma slowed also, and looked at the car wearily, moving Bulla behind her. The window rolled down and a man held out a gun and started shooting. Bulla and her mother ran, but a stray bullet hit Bulma._

"_Mommy!"_

That was the last time Bulla saw her mother. Shortly after that her father started drinking, and started beating the hell out of her. Even when he wasn't drunk he would beat her. She hadn't seen or talked her brother since the funeral. He had ran away sometime in the night. When she woke up all his clothes were gone and he was no where to be found, she didn't even know if he was still alive.

A few hours later, Bulla came out of the bathroom, looking up and down the hallway. She could hear her fathers snores coming from his room. She exhaled the breath she'd been holding and went to her room, locking the door. She went into her bathroom, put on her pajama's, and got under her covers, holding back a fresh stream of tears. She was just about to fall asleep when she heard a tapping at her window. She sat up and saw Goten looking through the glass. She dried her eyes, and opened the window.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she asked, once he was safely inside.

I heard something smash earlier when I was walking to my house, and when I saw your light turn on I came over here to make sure you were okay." he replied, his eyes full of worry. Bulla looked into his eyes and knew she couldn't hold the tears back anymore. Goten wrapped his arms around her waste and hugged her to him, letting her cry against him. She buried her head in his chest and sobbed, not being able to control it. He held her until she stopped crying.

"Bulla, look at me." he said softly. Bulla looked up at him, as he wiped the last of her tears away. "Tell me what happened."

"I can't okay, stop pushing. Dende, why do you even care?" she yelled, pounding her fists on his chest so he would let her go. If anything, he held her tighter until she stopped and wrapped her arms around his middle.

"Listen, I can help you. I'm not what I appear to be, please, let me help you." he whispered. Bulla shook her head no and buried her head back into his chest.

"No one can help me, not anymore."

"I'll be here for you, even if you don't want to tell me everything." he said, knowing he was going to lose this battle. She looked up at him and nodded reluctantly. He took a piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to her. She took it and looked it over. "If you ever want to talk, or want company, call me. Remember, I'll protect you." he gave her a soft kiss on the cheek and went back out the window. Bulla took his number and put it in her drawer, then got back into bed and thought things over.

**What did you think of chapter one? Like it, hate it? Well review. It's not long I know, but I had written this like… a year ago, so I'm combining chapters to make it longer. It was a 17 chapter story, now it'll probably about, maybe six or seven, not sure yet.**


	2. A Real Broken Angel

**Alright then, I'm here for another chapter, I hope you like the story.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing in this story, accept the plot.**

Bulla woke up the next morning, her bones stiff and aching. She slowly got up from the bed, and went to her closet to pick out her clothes for the day. She chose a long sleeved blue shirt, black jeans, her usual white sneakers, and her locket. Once she was showered and changed, something occurred to her. How did Goten know which room was hers, and which house she lived in?

"Note to self, interrogate the idiot when I get to school." she mumbled to herself as she walked down the hall.

"Girl!" Vegeta shouted, making Bulla flinch. She obeyed and walked into her fathers room, and was met by a slap to the face and a kick to the stomach.

"Dad… please, not… this morning… please daddy." She gasped, as he kept punching and kicking her. He picked her up by her hair and threw her against the wall, kicking her when she fell to the floor. He finally got bored, and left the house, heading for the bar. Bulla sat up painfully, and grabbed her book bag racing out of the house.

'_Shit, I'm gonna be late.' _she thought to herself. She made it into her class room just before the bell rang.

"Cutting it a little close today, aren't we Miss. Briefs." Mrs. Sinclair said, eyeing the blue haired girl. Bulla sighed, and took her usual seat, noticing Goten sitting at the desk next to her. He glanced up, and looked at her, not taking his eyes off her face. Panicking, Bulla realized she forgot to put on make up to cover the bruises.

It seemed like forever until the bell rang, all Bulla could think of was how stupid she was for forgetting to put on some cover up. She thought for a moment, before grabbing Gotens arm and pulling him towards the tree they were at yesterday.

"I need to ask you a few questions." she said.

"Alright, shoot."

"How did you know what house was mine, and how did you know what room was mine?"

"I'm an angel, I know all." he replied, a soft smile on his face. Bulla looked into his eyes, searching to see if he was kidding. He was serious.

"What do you mean, you're an angel? You can't be a real angel." she said, confused and freaking out. Goten grabbed her chin with his hands, forcing her to look at him.

"I. Am. An angel. I'm what you would call a Cryptic Angel. I couldn't pass on to the next life, because I had unfinished business here. And now, I'm here to help you."

"But…if you're an a- angel… th-then that means… your… d- dead." she stuttered, not believing what she was hearing.

"In a matter of speaking, yes, I am dead, I have no heart, like a vampire if you will. I'm not supposed to feel anything, but I do, and I care for you. I don't want your fate, to end up like I saw." he said, then immediately regretted saying anything.

"What do you mean, 'you don't want my fate to end up like you saw it?'"

"I saw you die, and the way you died pissed me off beyond belief. I don't want your future to end up like I saw, so I'm going to help you whether you like it or not. Got it?" Goten said, his eyes burning. Bulla was slightly afraid of him, and his expression softened when he noticed.

"How did you, you know…"

"Die?" he asked.

"Yeah, that."

"After my father left us, she started to drink, beat me once a day. Once, she took it to far, smashed my skull into the wall, and stabbed me a few times." he said, softly, looking at the ground.

"I'm sorry." she choked out, a lump in her throat.

"Don't worry about it. What if I told you… I could help you find your brother?" Goten said. Bulla looked up at him and into his eyes.

"You know where Trunks is?"

"Yes, he's been searching for you. He came by one day, and saw you playing with two girls on the lawn, he thought you were happy, so he left."

"That was Pan and Marron. They were my best friends, but when my father started beating me more and more, I stopped hanging out with them, afraid they would find out my secret. Soon, they stopped talking to me." she replied, her head down. "What did you see in my future?"

"I saw your father kill you." he whispered. Bulla barely heard what he said, but just barely.

"He… He kills… Me?" Goten nodded his head. " When? Why? How?" she asked frantically.

"Whoa, one question at a time here. I remembered him saying something, about killing the love of his life. He stabbed you, and continued to beat you with the knife still in your stomach. And, it happens in June." he said softly. Bulla put a hand over her mouth, her eyes wide.

"Come on, I'll walk you home." he said, anger and sadness evident in his voice.

"Shit, we missed our last two classes! My dad is going to be so pissed." she yelled.

"No he won't. I'm bringing you home now so you'll get the call from the school before he does, that way you can pretend you're him." Goten said while they walked. Bulla nodded, and felt relief wash over her when her house came into view.

"Thank god he's not home."

"Remember, call me if you need any help. I'm only two houses down, so I'll get here quick." he said, once they got to her door.

"Thanks." Bulla said, looking up at him. Goten leaned down and kissed her lightly on the cheek, before heading for him house. Surprised, Bulla didn't even hear the door open, or see the hand reach out until she felt her head being tugged back, and her body being dragged into the house.

She closed her eyes, and could feel someone punching and kicking her. She opened her eyes and saw her father standing over her, holding an umbrella, lifting it high above his head before bringing it down on her chest. She heard a crack, and felt a searing pain ripple through her. She yelped in pain, her teeth clenching. Vegeta smirked, and lifted her by her hair, throwing her into the wall. He kept beating her until she fell unconscious from the pain.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Bulla woke up three hours later and looked around, not recognizing anything in the room she was in. The walls were a dark blue, as was the ceiling, and there was wood furniture. On the wall was a plasma TV, and in the corner was a black moon chair, with Goten sitting in it, sound asleep. It took Bulla a minute to realize she was in his room, lying on his bed. She tried to sit up, but yelped at the pain shooting through her chest. Goten heard her and his eyes flew open. He hopped up and sat on the edge of her bed.

"I take it you're not feeling well?" he asked, brushing a strand of her blue hair back.

"How did I get here?"

"I sensed you were hurt, so I brought you here to treat your wounds."

"Oh, thank you for… Wait, YOU TOOK MY SHIRT OFF!" she yelled, her eyes flashing a dangerous black.

"No, I only had the injured area's exposed, the rest of you was completely covered." He said. Bulla growled, but calmed down a bit, still glaring at him. After a few minutes of silence Goten spoke again. "Are you still mad at me?"

"No. It just surprised me was all. I'm not used to this." she said.

"Used to what?"

"You know... being taken care of. Having my wounds treated. I've never been in this position." She said, a slight blush coming to her cheeks. Goten laughed, which made her blush more.

"Look, I'll always be here to protect you. I promise." he said, the corners of his lips turning up into a smile.

"Thank you."

"Welcome. Why don't you stay here for the night, that way I know you're safe." he said

"Don't worry, Goten, I'll be fine." Bulla said, sitting up again, but wincing in pain.

"Look, you can't even sit up. It's Friday night, I would rather have you here and healing, rather than at your house, and getting even more injuries." He said. Bulla looked at him, and reluctantly agreed.

"Alright, I'll spend the night."

"Good. Now, is there anyone you can tell your father you're staying with?"

"I'll tell him that I'm at Marron or Pans house."

"Alright. Wanna call now?" he asked. Bulla looked at the clock and shook her head.

"No. He's passed out already, and I don't want to wake him up."

"Alright. I'm gonna go to bed. If you need me I'll be in the living room."

"Alright. Goodnight." she said, her eyes closing immediately. Goten shut off the light and closed the door.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Bulla woke up at about four a.m, to someone shaking her. Her eyes opened and she looked around, looking into Gotens chocolate brown orbs. He was sitting on the edge of her bed shaking her slightly.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"You were shaking and crying in your sleep. I didn't know what was happening and figured I should wake you up."

"I'm sorry. I had a nightmare about my mother again." she said,tears welling up in her eyes. Goten wrapped his arms around her and she rested her head against his chest.

"It's alright, it was just a nightmare." he said soothingly.

"It was real though." she whispered. Goten put his finger under her chin and made her look at him.

"What do you mean it was real?" He asked,his eyes searching hers.

"There was a drive by shooting and a stray bullet hit her. She didn't have a chance. She...she died instantly." Bulla said, tears streaming down her cheeks. Goten held her and let her cry against his chest.

After a little while Goten didn't hear her crying, and when he looked down he realized she'd fallen asleep. He adjusted himself so he was lying on his side, with Bulla pressed against his chest. He rested his head on top of hers and fell asleep.

**So, what did you think of my chapter? I hope you liked it. Review please.**


	3. Don't Leave Me

**Woo Hooo I got a review on this story, so now I'm going to update sooner than I planned.**

**Goten: 14**

**Bulla: 14**

**Trunks: 21**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing so don't sue me, I don't have anything you would want anyways.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next morning, Bulla woke up pressed against something warm and hard. She opened her eyes, and saw that warm hard something was actually Goten. She was pressed against his chest, and he has his arms wrapped tightly around her. Normally, she would have screamed and tried to kick him, but she felt safe in his arms. Bulla closed her eyes, and snuggled closer to him, a small smile on her face.

Goten woke up at the sudden movement, and looked down. He smiled when he saw Bulla was smiling, and looking peaceful. He unconsciously tightened his grip on her, and looked at the clock. It read 8:15. He groaned and put his head back on the pillow, pulling Bulla closer to him before falling back asleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Two hours later, the two teens woke up to the sound of someone banging on the front door. They heard a male voice, and Bulla tensed, recognizing it as her fathers. She started shaking, gripping Gotens hand. He looked at her and squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"He won't harm you here." Goten whispered. Bulla nodded, knowing she could trust him. "I'll take care of him, hide under the bed."

"Won't he find me there?"

"No. There's a blanket under there and under the blanket is a door. Go through it, and I'll come get you when he's gone."

"Alright." she said, crawling under the bed, and lifting up the blanket. Once she was safely in the room, Goten went down to answer the door.

"Hello, Mr. Briefs." he said, in an innocent voice.

"Where the hells my daughter?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

'Yes you do, now where the hell is she?" Vegeta snarled.

"Would you please stop yelling. You're more than welcome to look around my house if you want. But I'm telling you, she's not here." Vegeta pushed passed the young boy, and started looking around the house. He searched in all the obvious spaces, including under the bed. When he couldn't find her he growled.

"When you see her, send her home. We need to talk about some things."

"Will do sir." Goten said, shutting the door and locking it once Vegeta had left. He let out a relieved breath, and went upstairs to find Bulla climbing out from under the bed. He helped her up and held her trembling form to his chest. "Don't worry, I'm not letting you go back."

"I have to. He'll know you're hiding me, he'll kill you." she whimpered, nuzzling her head against his chest. Goten looked down at her and smirked.

"Beautiful, I'm an angel, I'm already dead."

"Oh yeah, I forgot that minor detail." she said, smiling and blushing. Goten laughed.

"I'm gonna make some lunch, any requests?"

"I didn't know you could cook."

"Yep, I can make frozen pizza, frozen pizza, frozen pizza, and frozen pizza." he replied, very proud of himself for being able to make those.

"Frozen pizza sounds good to me." she giggled.

"Good. I'll be in the kitchen if you need me. You're clothes are in that duffle bag over there." he said, pointing to a rather large blue duffle bag.

"Thanks." Bulla said, grabbing some clothes and taking a shower. _'What's this feeling I'm having?' _she thought, while she put her clothes on. _' I feel so safe, and so happy when I'm around him. I never want him to leave. When he's with me I get this bubbly feeling in the pit of my stomach, and I want to smile for no reason.' _She buttoned up her pants, and headed down the stairs, all these thoughts swimming around her head.

Half way to the kitchen, she realized she was in love with him. Before she could argue with herself, she heard something make a loud bang, and Goten curse. When she got into the kitchen, she wouldn't help but laugh at the site. There was flour everywhere, and Goten was covered head to toe.

"T-that's t-the… ff-ff-funniest thing… ever!" she said in between laughing. Goten looked at her, picked up some flour, and threw it right at her, hitting her in the face. "Hey! What was that for?"

"That my dear, was for laughing at me." he smiled, making Bulla smile back. They wiped themselves off, and put the pizza in the oven to cook. Once it was done, they ate it and cleaned up.

"What now?" Bulla asked, looking out the kitchen window.

"Not sure. We can't go outside because of _him_." Goten said.

"You have any video games?"

You- You like video games?" he asked, surprised.

"Yes, is there something wrong with that?"

"No, just surprise. Most girls hate video games."

" Not me. I love them, I would kick your ass." she said, smiling smugly.

"Well, you are in for a rude awakening, because being a guy, video games are in my blood." he said, a big smirk on his face.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"How the hell did you beat me ten times in a row?" Goten asked, his jaw almost to the floor. They've been playing for over an hour and a half, and so far Bulla has won every game.

"I told you I was good at video games." she shrugged.

"I thought you were all talk, I didn't know you would actually win." he said. Bulla laughed at his expression.

"Another round?"

"Sure, you won't beat me this time." Goten said.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

By the time Bulla and Goten were done with their gaming war, it was around three in the afternoon. Bulla walked over to the window and looked outside, seeing her fathers car gone. Goten got up off the couch, and walked over, putting an arm around her shoulders.

"You don't have to leave you know."

"Yeah I do. The longer I prolong it, the worse it's gonna be." she said sadly. Goten sighed and wrapped his arms around her waist, hugging her close.

"You can stay here. He'll never know."

"I can't, I'm sorry." she said.

"Just remember, call me if you need me, I'll be there. Want me to walk you home?"

"No. I don't want to take the chance of him coming home and seeing you."

"Just be careful, okay?" Goten said, his eyes filled with worry. Bulla nodded her head, not meeting his eyes. Goten put his fingers under her chin, forcing her to look at him. "Promise me."

"I promise." she whispered. Goten nodded, and watched her walk out the front door.

"Please be careful." he whispered to himself.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Bulla was in her room, thinking about the night before. She was also thinking about what her father was going to do when he got home.

'_He's gonna murder me.' _she thought, tensing when she heard a car door slam. Her stomach started to turn and her hands started to shake, as she silently prayed. She heard footsteps coming up the stairs, and stop in front of her door. The door swung open, and her father came after her. He threw her into a wall, and hit her repeatedly with a baseball bat, while he kicked and punched her. He picked Bulla up by her hair, and threw her to the ground, then grabbed her arm, and twisted it all the way around. Bulla screamed at the pain racing through her body. Her eyes widened when she saw him take out a pocket knife, and start cutting her. She screeched in pain, squeezing her eyes shut. Even after she blacked out, Vegeta didn't stop, he just kept cutting and cutting.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When Bulla woke up she was in a white room, with monitors around her. She could hear people talking outside the room, and saw people in white coats running around. She turned to her right, and saw Goten sitting in a chair, watching her. He stood up, and gently stroked her bruised cheek.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Like complete and utter hell. How about you?" she asked blinking a few times to adjust her eyes to the bright light. Goten looked down at her, and smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. Bulla looked at him, wondering what was wrong.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"You're gonna be here a while." Goten sighed. "You had to have a blood transfusion, you're arm was broken in three places, you had four broken ribs, and you're badly bruised."

"How come I don't feel any pain?"

"They doped you up on pain pills." he replied, smiling slightly. Bulla looked at him, and smiled back.

"They arrested your father." he added.

"He- he's gone? He's in jail?"

"Yes, when you get out of here, you're going to testify." Bulla's head shot up, and she looked at him, fear evident in her eyes.

"Goten-"

"Listen, just think about it. You don't have to, but it would help. Get some rest, don't worry about anything accept getting better." She nodded and at that moment the doctor came in.

"Alright, Miss Briefs, how are you feeling?" the doctor asked. She was a middle aged woman, with dark hair, green eyes and glasses.

"I'm feeling okay." she replied. The doctor nodded, then turned to Goten.

"Visiting hours are over, but you can come back tomorrow. Right now, Bulla needs her sleep." Goten nodded, said goodnight and left the room. The doctor turned back to Bulla and smiled softly. "Can you tell me what happened?"

"Do I have to?"

"Not right now, but I will need your statement before you leave."

"Alright." Bulla said, yawning slightly, her eye lids feeling droopy.

"Goodnight, Bulla, have a good rest."

**Well, what did you think? Took me like… two hours to type (I get sidetracked) Review and tell me what you think.**


	4. Moving in

**Hehe, I'm ready to update this chapter, so I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story, so don't sue me, or I'll beat your ass**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When Bulla woke up, the first thing she saw was a vase of roses on her bed side table. She took the card that was sticking out and read it.

_Bulla, hope you're getting better, beautiful, love you._

_Goten._

Bulla read it a few more times, before putting it down and closing her eyes. _'Did he say he loved me?' _she thought to herself. _'Did he mean it?' _she was so caught up in her thoughts, that she hadn't heard Goten enter the room until he spoke.

"Morning." Bulla jumped a bit, making him laugh.

"Morning. I didn't hear you come in."

"I can see that. I didn't mean to scare you, I thought you were sleeping."

"It's okay, I woke up a few minutes ago. Thank you for the roses." she said. Goten blushed and looked at his shoes.

"You're welcome, you didn't read the card yet, did you?"

"Yeah I did, why?"

"No reason, just wondering." Goten said, avoiding her gaze. They sat in silence for a few minutes, until Bulla spoke.

"Did you mean it?" she asked.

"Mean what?"

"In the card, you said you loved me. Did you mean it?" she asked, keeping her voice even. Goten was about to answer her when the nurse came in.

"Morning you two." she said, taking a look at her clip board.

"Morning." the two teens replied.

"Would you mind leaving for a few minutes, I need to talk to Bulla privately." Goten nodded, and left the room.

"Now, Bulla, I need to ask you a couple of questions."

"Okay, shoot." she said nervously.

"When you were unconscious, we found a lot of scars, cuts, and bruises on your body. Some old, some new. Could you tell me what happened, and who did it?"

"It was my father." Bulla whispered softly.

"Does this happen often?" the nurse asked, genuinely concerned for the young girl.

"Yes, everyday." she said, her voice cracking. She was on the verge of tears, trying her best to keep them in.

"I won't ask anymore questions today. I just need you to write down your statement on a piece of paper, so I can take it down to the police station and they can get working on the case." she said, smiling a bit. Bulla did her best to smile back.

"Thank you." she whispered.

"Welcome hun. Now, do you have any relatives you can stay with?"

"No, Goten said I could stay with him." she said, hoping he would let her. She didn't want to stay here much longer. She hated hospitals.

"Alright, for now. But only until the state decides where to place you." the nurse said.

"Okay, thank you."

"No problem sweetie. I'll go get Goten for you." Bulla smiled softly and nodded. Goten came in a few seconds later, a small smile on his face.

"So, what did you two talk about?" he asked.

"I told her about my father, and she said until the state decides where to place me, I can stay with someone." she answered, trying to drop a hint.

"Then it's settled, you're staying with me." Goten said, his eyes lighting up like a little kids on Christmas.

"I've been meaning to ask you, how did you manage to get a house?" Bulla asked.

"Well, as far as everyone, accept for the school faculty know, I'm eighteen." he smirked proudly.

"Clever, very clever." Bulla laughed. Goten smiled and walked over to her, kissing the top of her head, making her blush.

"Get some rest. I'm gonna go home and make up your room." he said.

"You don't have to do that-"

"I know I don't." Goten replied, cutting her off. "I want to. Now, relax. I'll be back later. Just think, the sooner you get better, the sooner you can come home."

"Will do." Goten smiled and left the room, doing a little dance.

Back in the room Bulla closed her eyes a true smile on her face. _'He does love me.'_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A week later, Bulla was out of the hospital, and moving the last of her stuff into Gotens house. Her room was huge, with it's own bathroom and a balcony. It was painted a light blue, with white trim. When Bulla had seen it, she almost crushed Goten from hugging him so tight.

Finally, after three hours, everything was where it should be. At the moment, she was in the kitchen cooking, while Goten was taking a shower. He practically flew down the stairs when he smelled food.

"What are you doing?" he asked, leaning against the door frame.

"I thought you would want something other than frozen pizza." she laughed. Goten smiled a goofy smile, and walked closer to inspect what she was cooking.

"What is it?" he asked, looking at the unidentifiable dinner.

"It's supposed to be spaghetti." Bulla said, looking down at the sad sad dinner. Goten suddenly started laughing so hard he had to hold on to the counter. Bulla looked at him, and started laughing too. Once they could breathe, they threw out the sad excuse for a dinner and cooked up a frozen pizza.

"Goten, what is it with you and frozen pizza?"

"Well, I'm not a good cook, and I like pizza." he grinned sheepishly. Bulla smiled and giggled. After dinner, the two teens watched a movie, before heading to bed.

"Night, B-chan." Goten said.

"Night. Ten."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Bulla woke up to a bright light shining in her eyes. She had forgotten to close her blind the night before, and the suns early light was shining right in her eye. She sighed, got up and closed it, before crawling back into bed. She was almost asleep when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." she said groggily. She wasn't a morning person. Goten opened the door and looked at her.

"I just got a call from the doc. Said she wanted to talk to you." he said, handing her a cordless house phone. Bulla gave him a look that clearly said "_You couldn't have taken a message and let me sleep longer?" _Goten laughed and went back to his room to sleep.

"Hey, doc." Bulla said.

"Hello, Bulla. I'm sorry to call so early, but I got a call from a lawyer who will take your case, and I wanted to give you the number."

"Okay. What's the number?"

"333-0924"

"Thanks." Bulla said, hanging up the phone and sat cross legged on her bed, thinking. There was another knock on the door, and Goten came in.

"She wanted to give me the number of a lawyer who's going to take my case." she said grimly. Goten sat on the edge of her bed and wrapped his arm around her.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I'm afraid. I don't wanna face him again." she whispered.

"I'll be there with you." he said. Bulla looked up at him, and he kissed her softly. He wrapped his other arm around her, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. They failed to notice how close to the edge of the bed they both were, and fell off.

"Oww." they said in unison.

"What are you owing for? You fell on me." Goten groaned, rubbing his head with one hand, the other still around Bulla's waist.

"Sorry." Bulla said softly, and rolled off him, lying beside him on the floor. They turned their heads at the same time, and looked at each other.

"Next time, let's make sure we're not on the edge of anything." Goten said.

"Like we are now?" Bulla said slyly, leaning closer and kissing him. He kissed back and wrapped his arms back around her, pulling her so she was on top of him. They broke apart and sat up, not wanting to leave the others embrace.

"That worked out better." Goten said, blushing slightly. Bulla laughed and grabbed his arm, helping her up.

**And there you have another chapter people. Hope you liked it. Review please.**


	5. Escaped

**Here's chapter 5 of Dangerous Life. Also check out my newest story Demons Castle.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story accept for the plot :D**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After a few more minutes of kissing, Goten went to take a shower, while Bulla decided to call the number of the lawyer, the doctor gave her. Once she called and made the appointment for that afternoon, she went into her bathroom, and took a long, relaxing, hot shower. She put some clothes on, and looked at the back of her locket again. Every time she looked at those words, she would tear up.

'_Wherever you are big brother, I hope you're safe.' _

Bulla was still looking at the locket when Goten came in. He saw her looking at something, and went up behind her, reading over her shoulder. He read the inscription, and put his arms around her waist, making her jump.

"You miss him, don't you?" he asked, resting his head on her shoulder. Bulla looked at him and nodded, looking back down. "Why did he leave?"

"My father beat him too, but mostly for protecting me. He couldn't take it so he ran away. He promised me he would come back for me, but he never did. Well, accept that one time." she said, a single tear sliding down her cheek.

"I'm sorry." Goten whispered, gently catching the tear on his finger tip. She let the locket fall back on her chest and sniffed. Goten turned her around and tilted her face up.

"Bulla, don't ever doubt for a second that he doesn't care about you. He's your brother and he loves you. And misses you, trust me." he said, whispering the last part softly.

"Did you have a little sister?"

"Yeah, but I don't wanna talk about it right now."

"Okay." Bulla said, kissing his neck and closing her eyes. Goten was surprised by her actions. He didn't think she would do that.

It felt nice.

He closed his eyes, and wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her for a little while.

"Bulla, I-" he started but got cut off.

"What's burning?" she asked.

"Shit!" Goten yelled, jumping up and running down the stairs, Bulla right behind him. When they got to the kitchen they saw smoke, and whatever was on the stove was not on fire. Goten quickly grabbed the fire extinguisher, and put out the fire, taking in a deep breath. Bulla walked over to the stove, and looked at the pan.

"Goten. I think you should stay out of the kitchen." she giggled. Goten grinned and threw the food out. "Honestly, how did you feed yourself all these years?"

"You forgot didn't you?" he asked, a big grin on his face. Bulla blushed when she remembered the whole, 'angel' thing.

"It's not my fault. Not everyday you meet an angel."

"I see your point, but I can still do things mortals can do. Like this for example." and with that, he pulled her to him and kissed her. Bulla melted into the kiss, and closed her eyes, wrapping her arms around his neck. He pulled away and looked at her, while she tried to catch her breath.

"How was that for an angel?"

"That was wonderful, for an angel." Bulla replied. Goten smirked, and was about to kiss her again when the phone rang. "I'll get it."

"Go for it." Goten grinned, realizing she was closer.

"Hello?" Bulla said.

"Bulla thank god. This is Shelley, your nurse from the hospital."

"Okay, what's wrong?"

"We got a call from the police department. You're father has escaped." Bulla didn't hear what else Shelley said, because she dropped the phone. Her face was pale, her eyes wide with fear. Goten looked at her and picked up the phone.

"Shelley, it's Goten, what did you tell her?"

"I told her, her father escaped."

"Where is he now?"

"We have no idea where he went, but we're sending a police officer over there now. We think you're both in a lot of danger."

"Alright, I'll tell her the rest." Goten said. He hung up and turned to Bulla, who was leaning against the doorway with her head in her hands. He walked over to her, and pulled her against him, stroking her hair with his hand.

"Everything is fine. They're sending a cop over here to take us to the police station. They'll make sure you're safe." There was a knock on the door, and both teens looked up. They walked over to the door, and Goten opened it, revealing a police officer.

"Bulla, Goten?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm officer Kevin Creamer."

"Nice to meet you." Goten said, shaking his hand.

"You kids are gonna be staying at the police station for a few days. Just until we can find you a place where you'll be safe. Do you have any other relatives?"

"I have an older brother, but I don't know where he is. He left a long time ago."

"When you say left, do you mean ran away?"

"Yes sir. When I was six."

"How old would he be now?"

"About twenty one." Bulla said.

"If you give me his name, we can probably find him." Officer Kevin said.

"Really?"

"Yeah. If he's in this country, we'll be able to find him."

"Thanks, I'll go get my stuff." Bulla said. Her and Goten let Officer Kevin in, while they went to pack up all their stuff.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

About two hours later, they were in the police station, sitting in one of the rooms. Bulla had her head resting on the table, while Goten was stroking her hair gently. Officer Kevin came in with a folder and sat down.

"This is a statement you wrote at the hospital. We need to you read it, and sign it, just to make sure we have everything right." Bulla nodded, and looked it over, the signed it, handing it back to him. "Thank you. I'll be right back, I'm going to give it to the DA."

Once he left, Bulla put her head back on the table. Goten, who hadn't spoken the whole time, put his finger on her chin, and lifted it up.

"It'll be okay." he said.

"How do you know?" Goten was about to answer when they heard gunshots coming from outside the room. The two way mirror shattered, and both teens got down. Goten grabbed Bullas hand and pulled her under the table, pinning her face down to the floor, making sure his body was covering hers. She had her eyes squeezed shut tight, her fists clenching.

"What's happening?"

"Not sure. But I think someone's got a gun."

"No shit." Bulla said. Goten laughed slightly at her smartass comment. The gun firing suddenly stopped, and all was silent. Officer Kevin came in and looked around. Bulla and Goten climbed out from under the table and looked at him.

"What happened?" Goten asked.

"Someone came in and started shooting. We have them in custody now. No one was hurt, luckily."

"That's good." Bulla said.

"Yeah. We're going to move you to another place for now, until we find your brother."

"Thanks." Bulla said softly. Officer Kevin nodded and left the room to make arrangements.

**That chapters done. I hope you liked it. Sorry it was so short. Please review, and check out my new story Demon's Castle.**


	6. Find Her

**Well, thanks to my loyal reviewer, I have decided to add another chapter. I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It's been two weeks since the incident at the police station, and the two teens were now living in an apartment in the heart of the city.

"Hey, Bulla, I'm going into town, we're out of milk and bread. Want anything?"

"No, I'm good." Bulla said, sitting on the couch, reading a book. She got up and walked over to him, giving him a gentle kiss on the lips before he left. About five minutes after he left, there was a knock at the door. _'Probably forgot his key again.' _Bulla thought. She opened the door, and almost screamed. Vegeta was standing there, a sinister smirk on his lips. Bulla turned and bolted to the next room, Vegeta hot on her heels. He reached out and grabbed her hair, pulling her down. She struggled to get up, finally managing to grab a lamp and hit him with it. Bulla ran around the apartment, knocking everything she could over, trying to slow him down. She was almost to the door when she tripped on one of the wires. The last thing she remembered was a sharp pain to her head, and then darkness.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Goten was walking up the stairs to his apartment, when he noticed the door was open slightly. Cautiously, he opened the door, and saw the place was a wreck. Furniture was turned over, and items were thrown all over the floor. Almost everything was broken.

"BULLA!" Goten shouted, running into all the rooms, not finding her anywhere. He went into the kitchen and found a note on the counter.

"_You're never going to see the little slut alive, ever again."_ was written on it. Goten growled, and crumpled it into a tiny ball, then grabbed the phone, calling the cops in hopes of them finding her. Just as he was about to hit the call button, he heard someone walking around the living room. Officer Kevin ran into the kitchen, looking at him.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I went out to get some groceries, but when I came back the place was like this. I found a note on the counter, Vegeta found her." he snarled, his hands balling into fists.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Bulla woke up and felt her head pounding. She blinked a few times, realizing she was in a dark room, and her arms were chained to a wall, sitting low enough so she was on her knees. She twisted a bit so she was sitting on her butt with her back to the wall. She heard a door open, and none other than Vegeta walked in.

"Good you're awake."

"Bastard, let me go!" she screamed. Vegeta backhanded her, silencing her.

"Now, can't you just hold your tongue?" he asked, getting down so he was eye level with her. Bulla looked at him, and spit right in his face. He slapped her again, then kicked her in the stomach. Her eyes went wide with pain.

"You w-wont get away with this. Goten will come looking for me." Bulla said in between breaths.

"Oh, he's never going to find us." he growled, standing up and grabbing a bat from the corner. He walked over and hit Bulla right in the chest with it. She gasped in pain, but refused to cry out. He hit her more and more, each hit having more force than the last. At one point the hit her hard enough in the head that she almost blacked out. "You've gotten tougher." He shrugged and through the bat aside, taking out a small pocket knife. Bulla's eyes widened, and she screeched in pain as he started slashing her chest and arms.

"You sick fuck." Bulla choked out, just before she fell into unconsciousness.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"We have to find her." Goten said, slamming his fists down on the table.

"We will. Did she ever mention where he would take her?"

"No, not tha- Wait. Yes. She told me something about him taking her to a little room in their basement, so her brother couldn't help her. She said it was dungeon like."

"Let's get going then." Officer Kevin said.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Bulla woke up, and felt something warm and wet running down her arm. There was a small candle in the corner, which provided enough light to see what was on her arm. Blood was running down from one of the many cuts covering her skin.

"Goten. Where are you? Why haven't you come yet?" she asked herself, on the verge of tears.

"He's not coming for you." Vegeta said, walking into the room through a sliding door.

"I know where I am now. We're back at the house."

"Very good, you still remember." he said, walking towards her slowly, his eyes full of lust.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Goten and Officer Kevin arrived at the Briefs home, and burst through the door. They ran for the basement stairs, and started looking around for places a hidden door would be. They pounded on all the walls, but couldn't find anything.

"Where the hell is it?" Goten growled, slamming his fist into the wall, clenching his teeth in anger.

"Are you sure this is the place. Are you sure it was the basement?"

"Yes I'm positive."

"Well, it doesn't look like there's anything here."

"You're right. Dammit!" Goten cursed, punching the wall again.

"Come on. We'll have to think of something else." Officer Kevin said, going up the stairs, Goten behind him. Goten took one last look towards the basement. He could have sworn he heard someone yelling, but figured it was his imagination.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Bulla was leaning against one of the walls crying, her body hurt so much. She couldn't move without feeling pain. Her clothes were torn almost to shreds. These beatings were much worse than her others, because they were continuous, and he found a knew way to torture her.

'_How could he do that?' _Bulla thought, looking between her legs. _'What did I ever do to him?' _she though, slamming her head against the wall, then yelping when she felt o=a wound on her head reopen. Her eyes shot open when she heard voices coming from the other side of the wall. She recognized Gotens right away, and as he got closer, she recognized Officer Kevin's. She summoned up all the strength she had to yell.

"GOTEN! GOTEN!" she screamed at the wall. When no one answered she realized she was never getting out. She would die here. Tears started streaming down her bruised cheeks. Their voices were getting harder to hear now. Bulla decided to try one more time.

"GOTEN!" she yelled at the top of her lungs, before falling unconscious.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Goten and Officer Kevin were back at the police station, trying to figure out something that would help them.

"I know someone who would know where the room is." Goten said.

"Who?"

"Her brother. We find her brother, we find her." Officer Kevin typed something in on his computer.

"What's his name?"

"She said it was Trunks."

"Alright. I got a match."

"That fast?" Goten asked.

"Trunks isn't really a common name." Officer Kevin chuckled. "Come on, let's go get him." he said, writing down the address. They jumped into the police car and sped down the streets.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Bulla woke up to a stinging slap to the cheek. She opened her eyes and saw Vegeta standing over her, his hand extended ready to strike her again.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked.

"Simple. You were a mistake. A mistake that never should have happened." he growled, slapping her again. "I never wanted you. Had it not been for your mother, I would have killed you when you were born, same for your brother. When she died I realized that I could just make you suffer rather than kill you." he punched her in the stomach.

'_Dende, help me.' _she thought, as he continued to punch her.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Officer Kevin and Goten arrived at Jakes apartment, and raced up the stairs to his room. When they got there, they knocked on the door urgently. After a few seconds, a man about twenty one answered.

"Can I help you?" he asked, confused as to why there was a cop and a boy at his door.

"Trunks Briefs?" Officer Kevin asked.

"Yeah?"

"I'm Officer Kevin, and this is Goten. We need your help."

"Okay, but with what?" Goten stepped forward and took a deep breath.

"Bulla is my best friend, and I love her. But Vegeta broke out of prison and kidnapped her. She told me about a little room in your basement, but we looked all over and couldn't find the room." Trunks' face went cold, his fists clenched.

"I didn't think he would hurt her anymore. I know where it is. Let's go." They ran out the door and back to the police car, heading once again for the Briefs house.

**Like it, hate it? Review and let me know. Sorry about all the scene changes.  
**


	7. Reunited

**Thank you all for your reviews. I'm thinking about finishing the story today, but I probably won't. I'm going to try and add more to Demons Castle also. This story will be finished in the next few days though.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing sadly, but I do own the plot.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Bulla woke up, and was afraid to open her eyes. She kept praying that this was a dream. That she would wake up in her apartment with Goten. She wanted desperately to feel safe again.

"Come on now, don't tell me you're giving up already." Vegeta sneered.

"I will never give up." she growled. Vegeta kicked her with all his strength, and she heard a loud crack before screaming in pain, then blacking out. **(yeah I know if she blacks out anymore she'll have major brain damage, but I'm going somewhere with this)**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

About ten minutes later, Goten, Officer Kevin and Trunks were running through the kitchen, running back down the basement stairs.

"Alright, where is it, Trunks?" Goten asked. Trunks walked over to the far wall, and tapped on it three times. The wall slid open and led to a small room. They heard a scream and raced into one of the room, just as Vegeta raised a metal bar over his head and brought it down on her ribs.

"Get away from her." Goten growled, tackling Vegeta to the ground. Trunks went over to Bulla and lifted her up, cradling her, while Officer Kevin put handcuffs on Vegeta. Goten walked over to Trunks, and looked down at the blue haired girl in his arms. Trunks looked at him for a moment before speaking.

"You love her don't you?"

"Very much." Goten whispered, hating the fact that once she was safe, he would have to leave. He was only there to help her, and once she didn't need help anymore, he would have to leave and rescue some other poor soul. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts, he hadn't even noticed they arrived at the hospital.

A few hours later, Bulla was all bandaged up, and lying in a bed. She wasn't doing good though. So far she had had three seizures, and they almost lost her once. Goten and Trunks were a mess, they knew she was only hanging on by a thread.

"Please don't let me lose her." Trunks said to himself.

"You won't lose her." Goten said.

"How do you know?"

"I don't. I'm staying positive." Goten replied.

"Thank you." Trunks said, after a few minutes. Goten looked at him surprised.

"For what?"

"For protecting my sister, when I couldn't. When I had come back one time, I saw her outside playing with two girl. She looked so happy, so I figured she was, and that he wasn't beating her anymore. If I had known he was still hurting her, I never would have let her stay." he growled, clenching his fists.

"Don't get to work up about it. She's good at hiding her emotions. Only reason I knew was because she told me. I'm not sure why though. Probably because I kept pushing her." Trunks looked over at the younger boy.

"Goten, you helped her. If it had been someone else, they would have walked away." Goten was about to reply when a nurse came over.

"We've evaluated her, and looked over all her wounds. Would you like to know the extent of her injuries?"

"Yes." Trunks said.

"Well, she has a broken arm, a broken leg, all her ribs are broken, she has quite a few bumps on her head and…" she stopped, looking at the paper.

"And?" Goten asked.

"It appears she was raped." the nurse said quietly. That bit of information hit Goten and Trunks hard.

"T-that bastard… raped her?" Trunks growled, clenching his fists so hard he was drawing blood. "I'll kill him." Goten put a hand on his shoulder, trying to calm him down, along with his own anger and hatred.

"I'm sorry. It looks as if it was done repeatedly." she said, before walking away to deal with other patients.

"That son of a bitch." Trunks snarled.

"Calm down." Goten said, his eyes squeezed shut, trying to keep all his anger bottled up for now.

"I'll kill him if it's the last thing I do." Trunks said.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Bulla woke up to see Goten, and someone else sitting in her room.

"Goten?" she whispered. Gotens and Trunks' heads shot up when they heard her speak.

"Are you okay?" Goten asked, getting up and giving her a gentle hug. Trunks came up behind him, and brushed some loose hair out of her face.

"How ya feeling B-chan?" Trunks asked, using the nickname he gave her when she was little. Bullas eyes brightened at the name.

"Trunks?"

"Yeah. It's me sis, I'm here now." She smiled happily, and felt tears come to her eyes when she looked at the necklace hanging around his neck.

"You still have it?" she asked, reaching up to touch it.

"Of course. You're my baby sister, I never stopped thinking about you, wondering if you were okay. Bulla smiled brighter and looked down at her own necklace.

"Love is with your brother." they said in unison. Goten watched them and smiled, then decided to leave, to give them some privacy.

"Why didn't you ever come back?" she asked him.

"I did a few years ago, you were probably eight at the time. I came to get you, and take you with me, but I saw you playing with two other girls, and you looked so happy. I figured you were happy, and that he had stopped, so I left. I didn't know he was still hurting you." he said, mentally kicking himself in the ass.

"Don't beat yourself up about it. I'm good at hiding my emotions." she said, gasping in pain when she moved. Trunks put his hand over her gently.

"Don't move B-chan, get some rest. I'll be here when you wake up."

"Promise?"

"Promise." Trunks said, smiling. He kissed her on the head and sat down in the chair near her bed, watching as she fell asleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Later that day. While Goten and Trunks were in Bullas room the nurse came in saying she had visitors. Two very pretty girls walked in. The first one, who looked to be the oldest, had blonde hair, and bright blue eyes. The younger one had black hair, and black eyes.

"Hi. My names Marron, and this is Pan." the blonde said, motioning towards the younger girl. Trunks smiled, and shook the hand she held out.

"I'm Trunks, her older brother, and this is Goten." he said. Goten nodded his head, and shook Pans hand, but not as long as Trunks shook Marron's.

"What happened to her?" Pan asked. "Will she be alright?"

"Yeah, she got beaten up… by our… father." he said, whispering the last word.

"That's terrible." Marron said. Trunks nodded, and they turned their gaze to Goten.

"You're the new boy at school, aren't you?" Goten nodded.

"I'm Goten." Before Pan could say anything, the machine Bulla was hooked up to started beeping.

"Shit." Trunks cursed. Goten ran out the door looking for a doctor. He came back a few seconds later with a team of doctors. They grabbed each end of the bed and took her to a different part of the hospital. Trunks, Goten, Marron and Pan were running behind them. They had almost caught up when a nurse stepped in front of them.

"Sorry, but you can't go in there." she said, before turning around and going through the door. Trunks punched the wall, then ringed in pain. Marron walked over, and started gently stroking his hand, making sure it wasn't broken. When she was satisfied it wasn't, she gave him a hug, and told him everything would be alright. Pan had taken a seat next to Goten, telling him the same thing.

"She'll be alright, I know she will." Pan said. Goten thought for a moment before speaking.

"Why did you and Marron stop talking to Bulla?"

"Well, when we would call and ask her to hang out, she always said she was busy, and when we did hang out, she didn't talk very much. Soon she stopped returning out phone calls, and we lost touch. We never knew why." she said. Her next question shocked Goten. "He's been beating her all along hasn't he?"

"Yeah." Goten said, looking down at the floor.

"How could we not see it?" Marron asked, sitting down next to her friend. Trunks sat next to her, and sighed.

**Like it, or hate it? I know it sucked but review.**


	8. It Ends

**Here is another chapter for my wonderful fans. I really hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, and I doubt I ever will, but if I do…ah who am I kidding I never will. Oh well.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After the doctors had made sure Bulla was still alive, they told Marron, Pan, Trunks and Goten to go home and get some rest, and that they would call if anything changed. Reluctantly they all agreed, and headed home. Goten ended up staying with Jake that night, so if anything happened they would both already know about it.

It was about three a. m when the phone at Trunks' house started ringing. Both himself and Goten shot up and went to answer it, slamming into each other in the process. They rubbed their heads and Jake answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Is this Trunks Briefs?" a woman asked.

"Yes." he said.

"We need you to come down to the hospital right away."

"Is Bulla okay?" he asked, his voice full of fear and worry.

"We'll tell you when you get here." the woman said before hanging up. Trunks slammed the phone down and went to go get dressed and get Goten. He found Goten already dressed and grabbing the keys off the counter, and heading out to the car. Trunks threw on a pair of pants, and a shirt and ran down the stairs, not even bother to lock the door. Trunks sped down the highway while Goten called Marron and Pan to meet them.

When they arrived at the hospital, Marron and Pan were already there, sitting on the couch crying.

"What's wrong?" Trunks asked. Marron just shook her head.

"Trunks Briefs?" a nurse asked, walking up to him.

"Yeah, is Bulla okay?"

"I'm so sorry, we did everything we could, but… we lost her. I'm so so sorry." All the color drained out of Trunks and Gotens faces. Marron and Pan started crying even more. Trunks sat down in a chair, his head in his hands, shaking. Goten stared blankly ahead, not believing what he was hearing. He sat down next to Trunks, and put his head on his knees.

"We tried everything." the nurse said. "I guess, it was her time to go." she added, before leaving the grieving group.

"At least she's in a better place now." Marron said. "She's not in pain anymore." Trunks didn't say anything, he just kept his head down. Goten was staring at the ground, to upset to even move.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'_Where am I?' _Bulla thought. She felt weird, lighter. No matter where she looked, it was all white. She sat up, noticing she wasn't attached to any wires, and she didn't feel any pain. When she looked down at herself, all her cuts and bruises were gone, and she was in a white dress. Her scars had even disappeared. She spotted a woman dressed in white, standing in a far corner, and decided to approach her. The girl looked at her, and smiled.

"You must be, Bulla." she said, her voice melodic.

"Yes I am. Who are you? And where am I?"

"You're dead sweetie. I am Melody, the keeper of worlds. You are here because there is a decision to be made."

"What kind of decision?" Bulla asked, very confused.

"Whether or not you will go back to earth as and angel, or stay here in heaven." Bulla looked up at her, and noticed Melody's blue eyes flickered green, and she smiled. "The decision has been made. You will return to earth as an angel, and protect those in need."

"But, why me?"

"Everyone deserves a second chance, Bulla, we're giving you yours."

"Thank you. Will I be able to see my brother and Goten again?"

"Yes child. You'll be exactly like Goten. You can walk amongst people without them ever knowing. The only ones that will ever know, will be Goten, Trunks, Marron, Pan, myself, and you." she answered. "Now, return to earth, Bulla."

Bulla felt herself falling, and closed her eyes, waiting for her body to hit the ground. When she opened them, she was in the parking lot at the hospital. When she looked down at herself, she noticed that instead of her white dress, she was in a black tank top and jeans. She had her same sneakers on, but her scars were still gone. She walked around the side of the building, and saw her friends, and brother walk out the door.

"This is it." she whispered, before stepping forwards and walking towards them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Trunks, Goten, Pan and Marron were heading to their cars, their heads down. They still couldn't believe she was dead. Goten knew something wasn't right, but he shrugged it off, and went to catch up with the others.

"You gonna be okay, Trunks?" Marron asked, absentmindedly stroking his arm. Trunks nodded.

"Yeah. I just need to make some plans, that's all."

"You won't need to make plans, big brother." Bulla said, walking up to them. All their heads shot up and they looked at her.

"Bulla… but they said… you were… how?"

"Goten, I think it's time we told them." she said, looking over at the dark haired angel. He nodded and walked over to her, taking her hand.

"We're not exactly what you think." Goten said.

"We're angels. When I was at the gates of heaven there was a woman in a white dress, and she said I was able to come back to earth. She told me that everyone deserves a second chance, and it was time I got mine." Bulla said, slowly looking up at the other three, wanting to see their reactions. She was surprised to see they believed her.

"I've heard of guardian angels, but never met one." Marron said, looking at the two.

"You guys aren't freaked out?"

"Why would we be?" Pan asked.

"I'll admit, it's creepy that my sister and her boyfriend are dead, yet still human, but it's nothing I can't handle." Trunks said. Bulla smiled and hugged him tight, and he returned the hug, smiling back. "Glad to have you back, B-chan."

"Glad to have you back big brother." she smiled.

"Aw." Pan, Marron and Goten said at the same time. The two siblings turned to them, and started laughing.

"What are you gonna tell the coroner and the doctors?" Trunks asked, curious.

"Nothing. I've been through this before. They'll just think someone stole the body. They won't do much investigating because they won't want you to sue them." Goten explained. Marron, Pan and Trunks nodded.

"Why don't we go home and get some rest." Trunks said, yawning. They agreed and Marron and Pan went home in Marron' car.

"I'm gonna head back to my place." Goten said, starting to walk away. Bulla frowned and looked at her brother, who nodded.

"You're place is kind of lonely, stay with us tonight." Bulla said. Goten turned to look at them, and smiled, and walked towards Trunks car with them.

"Sure you don't mind?" Goten asked.

"Of course. You helped Bulla when no one else could or would. Anyone who does that is a great guy in my book." Trunks said, a genuine smile on his face. Goten smiled, and got into the back seat of the car, with Bulla next to him.

They arrived at the apartment half an hour later, and laid down on any soft surface they would find. They were all asleep within minutes of hitting their pillows.

**DONE!!!! I hope you all enjoyed my story. Please review and tell me how you like it, and also check out some of my other stories.**


End file.
